<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HP斯赫】斯内普prostitute文学 by yuanxilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372917">【HP斯赫】斯内普prostitute文学</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly'>yuanxilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 原创人物 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>致敬AO3志愿者小姐姐@黏土球球！（谁能告诉我她的AO3账号）</p>
<p>如果伏地魔命令年轻的斯内普去站街……</p>
<p>如果赫敏用时间转换器回到17年前……</p>
<p>斯内普站街万岁！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 黑魔王的命令</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>名字我也还没想好、我是真的不会写车啊、原地去世、斯内普外貌OOC预警</p>
<p>受@Lorelei1012大大的启发写的拙作……顺便隔空催更</p>
<p>该归罗琳的统统归罗琳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   斯内普虔诚地跪下，右手挽起左臂的袖子，颤抖着平举起来。他年轻的脸上充满了激动和狂热，预备着将全部的身体和灵魂献给黑魔王。</p>
<p>      伏地魔审视着面前跪着的年轻人，斯内普苍白，单薄得近乎瘦弱，嗓音却低沉而富有磁性。朴素的黑袍虽说小了一号，但也紧致地勾勒出腰身的弧度。从他的角度俯视下去，恰巧能看到斯内普领间若隐若现的锁骨——以伏地魔把玩女人的经验，这正是她想要的类型。虽说这孩子可能缺乏一些经验，穿着也过于寒碜，更别提妆容了。不过，伏地魔相信卢修斯会教好他的——那只白孔雀倒是精通此道，伏地魔大人当然也可以命令他去做这件事，只可惜那女人并不吃卢修斯那套。</p>
<p>      伏地魔抽出他的紫衫木魔杖，点到斯内普的皮肤上。从杖尖处，漆黑的线条在苍白的手臂上交错蔓延，灼烧出骷髅和蛇的印记。</p>
<p>      斯内普看着他的黑魔标记，面容由于灼痛或者狂喜还有些狰狞，他低头亲吻伏地魔的袍角，为自己实现了多年的理想而喜悦万分。伏地魔看着这株黑暗中长出的植物，轻声说：“西弗勒斯，站起来，我要你为我做一件事。”</p>
<p>      “主人，我愿意为您做一切事情，这是我的荣幸。”</p>
<p>      斯内普看上去受宠若惊，这让伏地魔很是满意：“我要你为我得到一件东西，赫奇帕奇的金杯。”</p>
<p>      “可是……主人，它不是已经失踪几百年了吗？”斯内普迟疑地说。</p>
<p>      “不，几十年前我还见过它。”伏地魔回想起那个叫赫普兹芭·史密斯的蠢女人，他当时不费吹灰之力就拿走了斯莱特林的挂坠盒和赫奇帕奇的金杯，并将谋杀的罪名推到那只家养小精灵的身上，“我最初是从一个女人那里得到的，但是，赫奇帕奇的遗物带有一些这个学院的特性……”</p>
<p>      斯内普仍然一头雾水，他看着他沉思的主人，不知道怎么接话。</p>
<p>      “……忠诚。”伏地魔鄙夷地抽动嘴角，“在我仔细研究金杯之前，它就消失了。在查阅了很多资料后，我必须得出一个结论——赫奇帕奇的金杯不能被偷走或者抢走，它永远属于它应该属于的主人，除非主人自愿转出。”</p>
<p>      “主人，那您的意思是……？”</p>
<p>      “前不久，我发现金杯在赫普兹芭的一个远房亲戚手里，叫玛拿西·史密斯。我要你去取得她的信任，让她将金杯自愿给你。”</p>
<p>      “我？主人，我——”斯内普有些惊慌，他最不擅长的事可能就是取得女人的信任了。</p>
<p>      “你不是愿意为我做任何事吗，西弗勒斯？还是你只是对黑魔王随便说说？”伏地魔将斯内普又吓得跪了回去，“玛拿西·史密斯，女，35岁，感情生活不顺，经常出没于翻倒巷的一家妓院。我要你做那里的一名男妓，好好服侍她，这是最容易靠近她的方法。我相信，她会喜欢你这种类型的。”</p>
<p>      “主、主人……但您可以绑架、威胁……或者派、派别的更有经验的人……”斯内普惊恐地都结巴了。</p>
<p>      “你是在质疑黑魔王的决定吗？赫奇帕奇的金杯必须是由主人自愿转出——然后你会立即献给我吧？”伏地魔将罕见的一缕心虚抛掉，毕竟，他一般是不命令自己的属下做这样的事。而且……那女人还有一些并不令人愉快的癖好。</p>
<p>      “西弗勒斯，你是最合适的，我非常需要那只金杯。如果你成功了，就会获得比任何人都大的荣耀。”伏地魔大人的耐心是有限的，他希望用不着给斯内普施钻心咒。</p>
<p>      斯内普也并不愚蠢，决定加入食死徒就意味着没有退路。</p>
<p>      “是，主人，我会尽我最大的努力为您献上金杯。”斯内普深吸一口气，回答道。</p>
<p>      “我期待着。”为表重视和嘉奖，他亲自将斯内普扶起来，“卢修斯在里面等你，他会是一个好老师。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一个顾客</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>战争已经胜利六个月了，赫敏已经没有借口再拖下去。再说了，她现在正处在一堆麻烦之中，从家养小精灵待遇的改善，到罗恩这个想让她成为家庭主妇的男友，没有一件事不令人烦心。战争给她留下的阴影时常让她在噩梦中醒来，她急需改变一下环境，哪怕那个环境可能更加不令人愉快。</p>
<p>      赫敏掏出邓布利多给她的时间转换器，转换器精致华丽，比她三年级时得到的那个复杂地多，不愧是可以倒流时间十八年的罕见玩意儿。</p>
<p>      在两年前，邓布利多曾和她进行过一次秘密的长谈。</p>
<p>      深夜，校长办公室。</p>
<p>      “赫敏，其实我在1981年就见过十九岁的你了。”邓布利多并拢指尖，如是说道。</p>
<p>      纵然是用时间转换器完成了整整一年学业的赫敏，也花了几秒钟才明白过来邓布利多的意思。</p>
<p>      “在十几年前吧，那时西弗勒斯还是食死徒，伏地魔由于一项任务，命他做一名男妓。”邓布利多幽幽地说。</p>
<p>      斯内普？男妓？赫敏难以置信地张开嘴，邓布利多是怎么神奇地将这两个词装到一个句子里的？</p>
<p>      “在他的嫖客中，有一个女孩。那个女孩助他完成了伏地魔的任务，引着他学会了大脑封闭术，还巧妙地让他听到那个预言。”</p>
<p>      邓布利多紧紧盯着她，目光意味深长。赫敏并不笨，纵然一万个不相信，她也明白了邓布利多的意思：“那个女孩叫赫敏·格兰杰。”</p>
<p>      邓布利多听到她干巴巴的陈述，似乎微笑了一下，将她引到冥想盆处：“我想你最好看一看我的记忆。”</p>
<p>      抱着大概是邓布利多老糊涂地认错人了的想法，赫敏将头扎进了冥想盆。</p>
<p>      然而，她出来后，一屁股瘫在椅子上，发出悲愤的质问：“为什么是我？”</p>
<p>      “大概是因为你是最合适的吧”，邓布利多狡诈地眨了眨眼睛，“我相信你能成功的。我想某些部分还是令人享受的吧，是不？”</p>
<p>      赫敏心中升起一股将望月镜摔到邓布利多脸上的冲动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      赫敏摇了摇头，甩去倒流时间带来的不适后，抬头看清了博金-博克商店还颇为光鲜的招牌。她拾起一张行人遗落的报纸，1981年，她没有来错。</p>
<p>      “给我指路。”魔杖转了个圈，指引她向翻倒巷深处走去。天是黑的，赫敏点亮魔杖，照亮了破败漆黑的巷子。</p>
<p>      魔杖带着她七拐八拐，在她觉得自己快要迷路时，目的地猝不及防地出现了。</p>
<p>      就像乔治和弗雷德的笑话商店之于六年级的对角巷一样，这妓院也与昏暗的翻倒巷形成了鲜明对比。五颜六色的霓虹灯绕着金色大门闪烁着，浓烈的香水味混着迷情剂的味道扑面而来，让赫敏都不敢大口呼吸。</p>
<p>      不过除此之外，倒也没有太让她感到不适的。她已经不是那个什么都不懂的小女孩了，被狼人强暴过，也别再提什么守身如玉的笑话。大厅里金碧辉煌，妖艳的女人或男人们穿着及其节省布料的服饰款款而过，有几个嫖客搂着服务生的腰钻进暗门。赫敏眯着眼睛仔细搜寻了下，没看到她年轻时的魔药教师。</p>
<p>      没有人理她，不过还好，她很有钱。赫敏把一把金加隆拍在服务台上，本来不屑于看这个还有些青涩的小女孩的大堂经理慌忙换上一副谄媚的笑容：“小姐，多有怠慢。我看您面生，您是想要哪种类型的啊？”</p>
<p>      “十八九岁的小男孩，”赫敏比了比斯内普的身高，算起来斯内普应该刚来不久，“我要一个黑头发黑眼睛的。”</p>
<p>      “好嘞，只要您能想得到，就没有我们提供不了的。”经理收起那把加隆，向一旁的服务生比了个手势，带着赫敏上了楼梯。</p>
<p>      “我们这里不少小伙子，您这种顾客都喜欢！啧啧……精壮极了，那腹肌——”经理喋喋不休地说，让赫敏有些烦躁。</p>
<p>      “抱歉，我喜欢瘦弱些的。”赫敏冷冷地说。</p>
<p>      经理倒不介意自讨没趣的尴尬，还是说着赫敏不感兴趣的人。还好，他们不长时间就到了。</p>
<p>      房间里有三个年轻人，但显然都不是斯内普。赫敏坐到奢靡的火龙皮沙发上，给自己续了杯威士忌品尝着，示意经理再找。</p>
<p>      在赫敏的酒杯见底后，经理的冷汗顺着脖子流了下来。他本以为这个出手阔绰的主应该很容易对付，但她竟一个都没看上。</p>
<p>      “你不是说你这里应有尽有吗？”赫敏将酒杯重重地放到桌子上。</p>
<p>      “我们这里……符合您要求的也就这几个了，”经理无奈地说，又突然想起什么，“倒是还有个新人是您说的类型，不过他缺乏经验，怕是会不周到……”</p>
<p>      “他叫什么？”赫敏抑制住语气里的激动，淡淡地问。</p>
<p>      “应该是叫西弗勒斯·斯内普吧。”</p>
<p>      她看着小心走进房间的黑发男孩，斯内普穿着黑色的小夜礼服，紧身裤包裹着修长的大腿，显露了那处的凸起。除了眼神中的阴鸷和一样的消瘦苍白，现在的斯内普倒是和她记忆中的老蝙蝠很不相同。不过与赫敏同样的是，他俩都极力掩饰着稚嫩和不适。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我要不要写车？我还没写过车…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 我希望开的不是手推车……</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>开车，就是开车</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>人生第一次开车，其实我感觉对情节没有太大推动作用（甚至还让人物OOC了），算是突破自我吧。由于本人…………车里应该有不少常识性错误，球球大家一定指出来（如果有人看的话）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯内普的手搂住赫敏的腰时，她还有些惶恐。在马尔福庄园的事后，她的身体不能再容忍哈利和罗恩以外男人的触碰，总是会条件反射性地躲开。不过令她惊讶的是，斯内普的手碰到她时，竟是有一种奇怪的安全感。</p>
<p>赫敏·格兰杰居然要上她的教授，她到现在还是感到惊讶。赫敏之前做过很多心理建设，她曾一遍遍告诉自己，这不是魔药课教授只是个和她一样大的男孩……看起来是这些催眠起了效果吧。</p>
<p>经理领着他们进了房间就退了出去，黑暗下只剩两人。斯内普抽出魔杖，粉色光晕刚刚照亮了房间的轮廓。他接着打开那瓶卢修斯送的魔药，气息盘旋着冉冉升起，对面的女孩情不自禁地凑了过来。光线、气味，卢修斯教的渲染气氛的方法有点效果。</p>
<p>斯内普还有些气恼，被迫当一个男妓就算了，来这里的第一天、什么都没有摸清就被叫到，错过了那个叫玛拿西的女人怎么办。更可气的是，为了不被赶出去，他不能给格兰杰念一个钻心咒，还得努力使她愉悦，真是没有比他更窝囊的食死徒了。</p>
<p>罢了，他的第一位顾客幸好不是令人恶心的肥富婆，而是个挺漂亮的姑娘——在他说不上来的某些方面，甚至还和莉莉有些相似。</p>
<p>莉莉……他将这个词甩到脑后，她已经嫁给那个波特了。他上过女人，也曾和食死徒和准食死徒们开着三流的黄色笑话，但从未那样想过莉莉。</p>
<p>现在当务之急是对付格兰杰，还好，她并没有介意他片刻的走神。“格兰杰小姐，您是想怎么来呢？”斯内普彬彬有礼地说。</p>
<p>“我们先聊聊天吧。”格兰杰似乎和他一样是不知所措，她盯了他一会儿，眼神坚决地这样决定。</p>
<p>“乐意奉陪。”现在的嫖客都这么奇怪吗？斯内普一边想着，到房间那头简单地调了两杯鸡尾酒——魔药大师做这事当然轻而易举。</p>
<p>格兰杰接过杯子啜了一口，斯内普坐到她的对面：“格兰杰小姐，今晚的月色很美……”</p>
<p>说完他就立刻后悔起来，这样的开场白真是弱智透了。在交谈方面，他唯一擅长的真的只有嘲讽。</p>
<p>格兰杰笑起来，差点把酒吸到鼻子里。她咳嗽着说：“没想到你还会说这种话，西弗勒斯——我能这样叫你吗？”</p>
<p>“当然，”斯内普有些纳闷，她的口气好像早就认识他一样。他向前靠了靠，空着的左手有意无意地触碰她的手腕，“作为交换，你得让我叫你赫敏。”</p>
<p>他经过谨慎的思考，决定主动进攻一下。</p>
<p>赫敏将还剩一半的酒放到一边：“你还不够主动哦，以后记得主动点哦……”她魔杖挥动，将隔开两人的桌子消失。</p>
<p>她的脸颊因为喝了酒而绯红——他的确做了一些无伤大雅的小手脚——为了客人获得更好的体验。斯内普试探着向前靠去，他的手碰到了她的肩，她穿的很薄，隔着一层衣料能感受到底下光洁的肌肤。他用配制魔药的手按摩着她，好让她紧张的身体放松下来。斯内普小心笨拙地抚摸她的脖子和上身，仔细回忆卢修斯是怎么说的——他还记得卢修斯那表情，大概是五分同情、五分感谢和九十分的幸灾乐祸。</p>
<p>赫敏的呼吸悄然变化着，她将头靠近他的胸口。斯内普的手指触到她蓬乱的头发，他托起她的下巴，吻了上去。</p>
<p>赫敏没有拒绝这个吻，她回应着斯内普的舌和唇，舌尖灵巧地与他周旋。两人的肩和手环绕着，将手插入对方的发丝。斯内普小心地使用着他的舌头，希望能让她满意。不过看起来，她倒是更有经验的一个，也让斯内普获得了不少享受。</p>
<p>斯内普首先结束了长吻，他们又激情澎湃地吻了几次，然后哪怕以斯内普的经验，也察觉到应该开始下一个阶段了。</p>
<p>他拥着赫敏倒在床上，指尖解开她的袍子和衬衫，从脖颈一路吻下去。她的身体自带清香，由于他的触碰而微微颤栗着。她的手指抓紧了床单，呼吸渐渐急促起来。</p>
<p>她的裤子有些麻烦，用麻瓜的方式大概不会很优雅。斯内普探身拿起魔杖，用同样的办法褪去两人身上剩余的衣物，然后毫无阻拦地吻了下去。从精巧的锁骨，到饱满的乳头，他的指腹滑过她腹部和肋骨，他的吻抵达了她甜蜜的幽谷。</p>
<p>赫敏没有抗拒，而是由着他分开双腿。斯内普抚摸着她的大腿根部，舌尖舞动着挑逗她那致命的一点。她的身体紧绷起来，颤抖地弓起身子，轻轻发出呻吟。她的下颚仰起，嘴巴紧闭，紧张快速地呼吸着，潮红的脸颊带着高潮的兴奋。</p>
<p>斯内普又弄得她兴奋了两次，然后在她身侧躺下：“要吗？”</p>
<p>赫敏急切地将他拉进，头靠进他臂弯的怀抱，回吻着他。他的勃起早就直立起来——还好，他可以释放那肿胀的存在了。</p>
<p>他推进了她，只是或许……那里有些不对劲？她的阴道似乎曾被粗暴地撕裂过，她突然变化的神情也说明了这一点。斯内普谨慎地停下，他不能让她感到不舒服。</p>
<p>还好，赫敏的恐惧稍纵即逝，她轻声说：“没事的，接着。”</p>
<p>斯内普无暇再去顾及她的过去，他深呼吸，让自己的一部分在她的体内摩擦着。仿佛天生的恋人，他们很快就找到了节奏。斯内普的全身灼热，汗水流出，对方也火热地拥住他，让他可以更加深入。</p>
<p>赫敏的愉悦在某一刻达到了顶峰，斯内普谨慎地退出，将精液射在外面。她的呼吸松弛下来，仰躺在床上，还沉浸在刚才的感觉中。她眯起眼睛望向他，轻笑着说：“不用这样的，西弗勒斯，我也希望你开心。”</p>
<p>斯内普心中悸动了一下，莉莉离开他后，好像就在没有人为他想过。不，这只是个顾客，他狠狠地打断自己由于刚刚那作爱产生的特别情绪，恢复了往常的神态。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 我爱你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>比较短，仓促写的，所以质量嘛……最近太忙了，我恨军训，完事了会再改</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯内普骂骂咧咧地翻出白鲜往身上涂抹着，如果说再找一个有这种爱好的女人，那估计只有贝拉特里克斯了。白鲜在他红肿的鞭痕上冒着烟，将他疼得倒抽着冷气。斯内普仔仔细细地进行了回忆，什么叫“那个女人会喜欢你这种类型的”？他到底有哪些行为让黑魔王感觉他是个受虐狂？</p>
<p>不过不管怎么说，玛拿西•史密斯看上了他——作为她的小狗狗。斯内普发誓，等到拿到杯子，一定要用钻心剜骨把她弄死。</p>
<p>他已经在这里混了一段时间，最常来找他的就是他第一个晚上的顾客格兰杰，但今天才终于遇到玛拿西。</p>
<p>“你受伤了？”</p>
<p>赫敏•格兰杰推开他的房门。</p>
<p>Fuck. 斯内普扯过衣服盖住上身，被擦到伤口差点让他流出眼泪。难道自己不是人吗？那个变态的主刚走就再给我一个？斯内普把妓院老板也加到钻心咒的名单里。</p>
<p>“格兰杰小姐，我现在恐怕不便于为您提供服务，而且但愿您能记起来敲门这个好习惯。”</p>
<p>“哦，抱歉。”赫敏抱歉地说。她想了想，从她随身的包里掏出一瓶莫拉特鼠汁递给斯内普：“已经酸洗过，我猜你大概需要。”</p>
<p>这可是罕见药材，魔药天才的习惯还是占了上风。斯内普犹豫了一下，接过莫拉特鼠汁：“谢谢你。”</p>
<p>赫敏笑了一下：“我也很抱歉，大堂经理没有跟我说你受伤了。要不我们只是聊一会儿？”</p>
<p>斯内普答应了，他还没有意识到，这是个套。</p>
<p>“你为什么会来这里呢？”赫敏问。</p>
<p>“我OWL考试只过了一门，找不到工作。但是我妈妈生病了，需要钱……”斯内普漂亮地背出早已编好的说辞。他心底里冷笑着，母亲几年前就死在父亲手里了，她倒是个受虐狂。</p>
<p>“我真替你难过，但你妈妈早就去世了。”</p>
<p>斯内普惊恐地握住魔杖，她是怎么知道的？他并不想杀赫敏，但他是个食死徒。</p>
<p>“别这样，我没有恶意。”赫敏举起双手，“我还知道，你是OWL过了十二门的魔药天才，你一定有什么目的。”</p>
<p>斯内普举起魔杖对准她，他不知道自己为什么还没有射出阿瓦达索命。</p>
<p>赫敏笑了笑：“你知道摄神取念吗？”</p>
<p>逃亡的整整一年，她都在练习大脑封闭术和摄神取念，现在已经很不错了。虽然还远远不及日后斯内普的水平，但至少可以教给他一些基本技巧。</p>
<p>“我听说过，类似读心术。”斯内普谨慎地说，“你的意思是你可以看到我的思想？你什么都知道了？”</p>
<p>“差不多吧。”赫敏耸耸肩，“但我想帮你。我家人不让我加入食死徒，不过作为纯血统，我希望黑魔王胜利。”</p>
<p>赫敏看到斯内普怀疑的眼神：“你知道非凡药剂师协会的那个格兰杰吗，他是我叔叔。你知道，他也是你们的人。”</p>
<p>斯内普想了起来。可能是直觉，他能感到这个女孩没有恶意……再说现在只有两个选择，相信她，或者杀了她。</p>
<p>“除了支持黑魔王，你还有什么理由来帮我？”斯内普放下魔杖，“以及你会怎么帮我，没有人能帮我。”</p>
<p>“因为我爱你……”赫敏慢慢靠近斯内普，吻上了他的唇。她伏在他的耳畔：“你等着看吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 大脑封闭术</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏呆立在浴室里，惊慌着自己为什么能那么自然而然地说出那句话。她任凭水浇在自己身上，仔细思考着那种感觉——对斯内普的感觉。她可不是毫无经验的小女生，斯内普也许是恋爱白痴，但她不是。终于，她确定了这一点——赫敏·格兰杰无可救药地爱上了一个食死徒。</p>
<p>不，她打断自己。斯内普已经有此生此世深爱的人，况且她几个月后就要离开，世界上不会有比她和斯内普在一起更不可能的事了。她想起邓布利多意味深长的笑，生出了一种把他的鼻梁骨再打断一次的冲动。理智，赫敏，她思考着，现在你最好离斯内普远点———不幸的是，无论是任务还是心，都不允许她这么做。<br/>她几下擦干身子出去，斯内普已经穿戴整齐了。他们对上目光，又立刻不约而同地移开，冷静下来的空气中充满了尴尬。</p>
<p>“呃……西弗勒斯，我们现在开始学习大脑封闭术吧，刚刚说过的……”赫敏犹豫地说，任务还是要完成的。</p>
<p>“好……那我应该怎么做？”斯内普谨慎地说。</p>
<p>“你坐到椅子上，我会对你进行摄神取念。你尝试着抵御我的进攻，各种方法都行。”</p>
<p>斯内普坐下，身体紧绷。</p>
<p>“摄神取念！”赫敏有意不使用无声咒，她小心地进攻着，同时也有些好奇斯内普会有什么记忆。</p>
<p>一个男人把黑头发的小男孩踹倒，一个穿着孕妇服的男孩躲在树后渴望地看着正在嬉闹的红头发小女孩，一个瘦弱的少年吐着鼻涕虫，另一群她熟悉的人在一旁哈哈大笑……一股挤压传来，赫敏被挤出了斯内普的思想。</p>
<p>“你看到了什么？”斯内普喘着气说。</p>
<p>“一点点。”赫敏从不知道斯内普的童年是这样，她本能地对斯内普感到抱歉，开始理解为什么眼前的男人会变成这个样子。她想起那红发女孩，明知故问：“你喜欢她吗吗？”</p>
<p>“……是。”斯内普承认，然后沉默。</p>
<p>赫敏没想到有一天，她会嫉妒哈利的母亲。</p>
<p>“那我们再来一次？你刚刚做的很好。”她不知道说什么，于是选择不再谈论。</p>
<p>斯内普点点头。</p>
<p>“摄神取念！”赫敏这一次加大了力度，斯内普也立刻抵抗起来。他真的很有天赋，在赫敏找到有用信息前，迅速将她击退。</p>
<p>“接下来你得尝试伪造一段记忆，将真正的记忆封闭起来。”赫敏惊讶地加快了进度</p>
<p>“我会的。”斯内普攥紧魔杖。</p>
<p>两人一攻一守，练习了许久。斯内普的进步简直是违反规律得快，已经接近熟练了，最后还是赫敏先感到疲惫。她拿出小包中的《巫师的摄神取念与反咒》留给斯内普：“这本书很有价值，我估计已经教不了你了。”</p>
<p>“那我很高兴，”斯内普看到赫敏站了起来，“你要走吗？”</p>
<p>“哦，是的，我要。”赫敏深吸一口气，答道。</p>
<p>“那……好吧。”斯内普张了张嘴，只挤出这几个字。</p>
<p>他没有感受到过多少爱，还不知道怎么来爱人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 永别了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真乖。”女人把他骑在身下，他的四肢被十字锁绑住，眼睛被蒙着，但必须顺从——他能感到关键的时刻要到了。</p>
<p>“好了，照你说的，我可以给你一件奖励。”女人随意地用鞭子扫过他的脊背。</p>
<p>斯内普遏制住激动，小心翼翼地请求道：“我可以要你那个杯子吗，小斯真的很想要。”</p>
<p>女人皱起了眉头，她沉吟了一会儿，顾虑到那金杯可能价值不菲，再说作为挂饰也很称自己的火龙皮包。不过……有这么一个称心如意的小狗狗真的很不容易呢，适当给予一些奖赏也是可以的。</p>
<p>她起身拿过包，一挥魔杖解除了斯内普的绑缚，将金杯递给他：“你以后要是还这么乖，我还会给你更好的奖励。”</p>
<p>“真的，真的给我了？”</p>
<p>“当然。”女人很满意狗狗脸上欣喜若狂的表情。然后，她的狗狗缓慢地站了起来，表情阴冷无比，魔杖直直指向她的心脏。</p>
<p>斯内普想象这一瞬间已经很长时间了，他是蟒蛇，会蛰伏许久等待最后一击。他快意地看着女人一点点白下去的脸色，感到由衷的复仇的快感。是先钻心咒还是先神锋无影呢，他冷笑着思索，估计拿她的身体喂蛇会很好。是时候开始自己的第一次杀人了……</p>
<p>“停下，西弗勒斯。”</p>
<p>是赫敏的声音。她的魔杖指向他：“不要伤害她。”</p>
<p>“那你知道她带给了我什么伤害吗？别拦着我，赫敏。”斯内普一字一顿地说。</p>
<p>“且不说派你来做男妓的并不是她，我不希望你的灵魂因为这而四分五裂。”赫敏静静地说。冷静地简直令他恼火，“我想你知道杀人会伤害灵魂的吧。”</p>
<p>确实。</p>
<p>但是。</p>
<p>“我没有灵魂，我只会一个个让伤害我的人不得好死。下一个就是波特，可惜我那父亲已经死了。”</p>
<p>“不，任何被爱的人都有灵魂。我爱你，求求你，别杀人。”</p>
<p>赫敏上前拥住他，为他拿来白鲜滴上，然后找出他的袍子。</p>
<p>女孩柔软的肌肤让他回归了理智，他放下魔杖，穿上衣服，放任那女人离开。</p>
<p>沉默在两人中横亘了许久，最后斯内普开口：“我要去向黑魔王复命了。”</p>
<p>“黑魔王接下来应该会让你申请霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授的职位，为他监视邓布利多。你会和西比尔·特里劳妮一同面试，不过她面试的是占卜。你要想办法听到她的面试时说了什么。”赫敏不带感情地陈述道。</p>
<p>“为什么？”斯内普疑惑。</p>
<p>“她会做出一个关于黑魔王的预言。”赫敏深吸一口气，说道。</p>
<p>“你怎么会知道？”</p>
<p>赫敏没有回答。</p>
<p>难道她也是预言家？如果真的黑魔王让自己去应聘再说吧，斯内普心想。现在他需要知道的是……</p>
<p>“那赫敏，我以后再也不会出现在这儿了。如果你想找到我，可以到蜘蛛尾巷。”</p>
<p>“哦。”</p>
<p>“我该怎么找到你？”斯内普对赫敏的无动于衷有些气恼，“如果您方便的话。”</p>
<p>赫敏顿了很长时间，小声说：“赫里福郡，利维斯顿27号。那是我家。”</p>
<p>斯内普将地址记下便急忙离去，没注意到赫敏极力压制的哀伤。</p>
<p>赫敏不能哀伤太久，她已经预约了邓布利多的会面，时间不多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斯内普硬撑着离开伏地魔，回到安全的地方后，终于支撑不住跪倒在地。为什么是莉莉的儿子？为什么黑魔王要杀的是莉莉？黑魔王杀人从不手软，他知道黑魔王多半不会理会自己的请求。</p>
<p>他试着想象了下莉莉的尸体，而仅仅是想象便让他几乎崩溃。莉莉的确与他分道扬镳嫁给死敌，他也知道伏地魔三次差点杀掉莉莉，但他从没有想过会有一天是他害死莉莉……这种可能性他无法接受。他大口呼吸着，如同离开水的鱼，垂死挣扎着。</p>
<p>不对……他忽然想起是谁要他去偷听这个预言……他哆嗦起来，空气似乎凝结成了寒冰。他发现自己站了起来，握着魔杖的手指骨节泛白。天旋地转，他幻影移形到那个地址。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>典型的麻瓜房子，房子不算大，但温暖明亮。他给自己施了个幻身咒，透过窗子向里面望着。</p>
<p>摇篮里一个两岁多的女婴哭闹不休，年轻的父亲手足无措，向里面喊到：“克丽丝，小赫敏又哭了，你快来一下！”</p>
<p>长得和赫敏神似的母亲从厨房里快步走出，抱起女婴，嗔怪道：“真没用，就会惹孩子哭。”<br/>父亲不好意思地歪了歪嘴，把女婴接了过来小心托着。女婴没再哭泣，甚至笑了起来。</p>
<p>那就是赫敏吗……有那样的家，怪不得和莉莉一样温暖明明亮。如果说她现在还是两岁，那么他遇见的那个，就是从未来来的吧。</p>
<p>斯内普注视着这一家三口，不管他猜到了什么，也已然别无选择。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>荒凉寒冷的山顶，斯内普攥紧魔杖，在风中等待邓布利多的降临。他不知道，在不远的深厚，藏着他想见的两个人。</p>
<p>“你见到他了，格兰杰小姐。”邓布利多说。</p>
<p>“我还没向他告别。”</p>
<p>“你不能向他告别。”邓布利多一针见血地说。</p>
<p>沉默。</p>
<p>“为什么一定要让伏地魔知道这个预言，如果他不知道，预言就不会起效，哈利的父母就不会死。”</p>
<p>“我相信你知道为什么。”</p>
<p>因为若不是伏地魔想要杀掉哈利，若不是莉莉死去，就不会有救世之主伏地魔就不会有克星，战争就不会结束。牺牲波特一家，换得巫师界的胜利，换得千万个灵魂不会再被伤害，值得。</p>
<p>“那么西弗勒斯，你彻彻底底地利用了他。这</p>
<p>从头到尾都是你布的局，让他用一生赎罪？”赫敏质问。</p>
<p>“我承认这一点，不过别忘了你也参与了。”邓布利多冷静地说。</p>
<p>“不过我相信，他会渐渐明白莉莉为之奋斗的是什么。他会恨我，但不会背叛我。”邓布利多叹了口气，说。</p>
<p>“现在他还没有明白，所以——”赫敏明白了哈利为什么会摔邓布利多的东西。</p>
<p>“所以我会对他施遗忘咒，让他忘了你。”邓布利多看到赫敏的绝望，温和地补充道，“这是必须的，格兰杰小姐，我们必须确保他只爱莉莉一个。”</p>
<p>“怪不得，你能把爱人永远关进纽蒙迦德，你真是懂得爱。”赫敏尽最后的力气嘲笑道，她很高兴见到邓布利多被这句话刺伤了。</p>
<p>“那么格兰杰小姐，我们要再见了，我不介意你在我的坟墓旁献上魔鬼网。”</p>
<p>赫敏最后看了一眼斯内普，斯内普正好转了过来，让她几乎以为他发现了她。但几秒后，斯内普又转了过去，他正在为莉莉的危险而揪心。</p>
<p>时间转换器旋转，永别了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>好长时间没写，水平急剧下降😂本来试想的大虐场景没写出来，好丧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 新年贺文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小……小甜文，和前面没有什么关系！</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来是元旦时写的庆祝下自家cp……想起来在AO3上发时已经春节了🤣🤣🤣</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯，我——非常非常爱你。但是——”，赫敏呜咽着说，“我必须要离开你了。今天会是今年里我和你在一起的最后一天了。”</p>
<p>斯内普的脸色从红润霎时变成惨白，他呆呆地望着赫敏，她终究要离开他了吗？他知道他已经离不开这个女孩了……他甚至无法思考刚刚赫敏说的那句话。</p>
<p>“噗。”赫敏终于忍不住，又好气又好笑地看着斯内普。</p>
<p>今年的最后一天……斯内普的脸肉眼可见地黑了下去：“格兰芬多扣十分！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>“赫敏，你要是敢让波特和韦斯莱过来，今年都别想吃到我做的饭了！”</p>
<p>“啊？西弗勒斯？就算为了你自己的生命安全考虑一下——”</p>
<p>赫敏收回尖叫，她突然意识到什么。</p>
<p>斯内普微笑着把头从《高阶魔药原理》中拔起来：“这叫以其人之道还治其人之身。”</p>
<p>“这就是说你同意了喽”，赫敏一边嘴角上扬，“如果你同意的话，我就让他们来。如果你不同意的话，我还是会叫他们来的。”</p>
<p>斯内普骂骂咧咧地把头埋进书，魔药书微不可查地抖了三下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3</p>
<p>罗恩瑟缩的埋头干着饭，感觉对面某人的目光变得更冷了一些。斯内普做的饭味道不错，不过他认为把他视为情敌的魔药大师极有可能会在里面下药。</p>
<p>赫敏你#¥%#%…………¥#！为什么一定要逼我们过来！</p>
<p>他暗想下个星期的傲罗培训不能再翘了，为了不会再被赫敏打趴下然后绑来吃饭！</p>
<p>“罗恩，我胃有点不舒服，你能送我去圣芒戈吗？”哈利转向罗恩。</p>
<p>罗恩用他平生最快的速度抓住哈利说赫敏斯内普教授那我们先走了感谢你们的热情招待回见抓起一把飞路粉一脚跨进壁炉。</p>
<p>哈利和罗恩跌在陋居的地板上，长舒一口气。然后，哈利捂着肚子，脸色变得铁青。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“西弗，你不会真在饭里面下药了吧？”</p>
<p>“其实我没打算让波特胃疼的，魔药的效果取决于他们找什么理由离开”，斯内普喜悦地打了个饱嗝，“赫敏，该你刷碗了。”</p>
<p>“你去刷，你需要运动，再这样下去你就和艾伦里克曼一样胖了。”赫敏把斯内普从沙发上推开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4</p>
<p>“西弗，马上就零点了”，赫敏窝在斯内普怀里，“这可真是难熬的一年。”</p>
<p>“是啊，线上授课。”斯内普一想起来那些小巨怪们在家学习的魔药成绩就气得牙痒痒。</p>
<p>“这不都是因为你，大蝙蝠。”赫敏假意埋怨。</p>
<p>“你居然说我是蝙蝠，我生气了。”斯内普假意生气。</p>
<p>“你确定要从今年生气到明年吗？”</p>
<p>斯内普气呼呼地哼了两声。</p>
<p>“零点了。”</p>
<p>“是啊，我还活着，又赚了一年。”斯内普的声音陡然低沉。</p>
<p>“别担心，西弗。你现在只是个爱扣格兰芬多分的坏老师，而我和你在一起。”</p>
<p>“不过好希望时间定格，一直是零点，我们一直这样。”战争给她造成的影响要比哈利和罗恩大，不过这么多年过去，已经几乎看不到那场战争在赫敏身上留下的影子。</p>
<p>“我有一个办法，想知道吗？”</p>
<p>片刻之后，他们化为白色的烟，在夜空中穿梭。</p>
<p>“只要我们以403m/s的速度向西飞，就一直是零点了。”</p>
<p>速度很快，星光与月光都很模糊，下方有万家灯火掠过。在爱人的怀里，风轻柔又温暖。</p>
<p>“哇，西弗！太棒了！伏地魔还是留下了那么一点有用的嘻嘻。”</p>
<p>“要叫Voddy，直呼其名太不尊重他了”，斯内普吻向赫敏的唇，“新年快乐。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.摸鱼の元旦贺文</p>
<p>2.斯赫赛高！我的CPszd！</p>
<p>3.《专写BE玻璃渣的家伙第一次写甜文时有多想虐起来》</p>
<p>4.我知道我知道不一定是蝙蝠引起的只是想用一下这个梗，嘛</p>
<p>5.赤道上地球转动的线速度是466km/s，英国不知道，403我蒙的（事实上，地理物理统统还给老师了，最后那个纯属娱乐看看就好错了别打我= =||_）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>